How to Say Goodbye
by This user has MOVED
Summary: A halfling loses her wings when she is young and is forced into the human world after her parents are killed. She dreams of love, but can she find it in the most unlikelyest of places? Rated just incase. Hieixoc
1. Chapter 1

**Kira: **Ok, I accept flames but I am going to roast marshmallows.

**Hiei: **Onna, you don't even have marshmallows.

**Kira: **So, I'll get you to go get some… you know you want to…

**Hiei: -- **runs away

**Kira: **Oook…? Anyway, I don't own YYH… if I did so many things would be changed x3… Having that said… here's chapter 1!

"Run, Cole, run!" A woman screamed. The setting was Makai and it sounded as if the woman was being attack.

The raven haired child, Cole, stood in horror. Her white, black stripped tiger tail was motionless behind her and her stripped cat ears were flat against her head. She could not have been more than six years old and her left arm was bandaged from shoulder to wrist. She was watching her mother, an angel, being slaughtered by dozens of demons right before her eyes. Her father, a demon, had been killed much earlier by his clan for having an angel as his mate.

The angel's metallic silver blood spilled on the ground and tainted her long, silky white hair. Her soft violet eyes looked pained and afraid, not for herself, but for her small daughter.

"Cole RUN!" She screamed again.

This seemed to reach the girl, for she quickly turned tail and sped off. Some of the demons, however, were inspired by this and began to chase.

Cole's black and white wings (her left wing was white and her right wing was black, they are not mixed) weren't able to carry her any where, for they were running though thick forest.

For her age and size Cole was very fast, but the demons had more stamina. As the young one grew tired, they were able to catch up to her quickly.

Cole only managed to survive this ordeal because before her, straight ahead, was the portal to Ningenkai. She would be able to pass because of her low energy level and her angel side, while the demons would be stuck on this side.

She had managed to get to the portal, yet right before she disappeared into it, one of the demons reached out, grabbing both her wings with his long clawed fingers. She struggled hard against him to earn her freedom… well, she must have been, for her wings were ripped from her body as black and silver mixed blood splattered to the ground and Cole screamed in pain.

She wasted no more time. Despite the intense pain, the will to survive was strong and she rushed through the portal and fell into the human world where she would be safe.

Cole landed in a forest. She immediately huddled into a ball on the soft earth and tried to ease the pain form her wings being ripped from her small body. She was now an orphan and had lost the only thing that said she was anything other than a demon, her wings were the only thing the told of her having any angel in her, besides what lay beneath the bandaged arm, and now they were gone, ripped from her body in an attempt at freedom… but are we ever truly free? Is freedom really what we think it is or a figment of our over active imaginations? Would the little halfling even survive in the human world on her own? Who could say?

**Samara and Kira: **roasting marshmallows

**Kurama: **Uhmm, girls… the chapter is over.

**Samara: **We're waiting for the ending song.

**Kira: **Nod

**Hiei:** Baka Onnas. There is no ending song. This is not a movie. glares

**Kira: O.O **that's not right! There should be… but anyway, you peoples know what to do…. If not oO … your stupidity astounds me…


	2. Chapter 2

Kira: Alrighty then. Chapter 2. Are you peeps ready?

Hiei: Just get on with it.

Samara: Hiei, you're such a Meanie.

Hiei: Hn.

Kira: sticks out tongue Anyway… on to the chapter! glares at Hiei

A girl, about sixteen, was walking down the street after her high school let out for the weekend. She had long raven black hair that fell to her waist and her eyes were of a pure sapphire. Her pale skin gleamed in the sunlight granting her an angelic look if not for the school uniform. A headband was covering the black-tipped cat ears and her white tiger tail was wrapped around her waist like a long furry belt. Her left arm was still bandaged and made her get some odd looks, but she didn't mind.

Cole was no longer the scared little half-breed found in the forest the day her wings had been ripped from her weak body. Her features had matured beautifully… and so had her power.

"That is such a pretty belt! Where did you get it!" a girl, she had to be a prep, came running up and gazed in awe at Cole's tail.

The halfling was used to this. It seemed all the girls liked her "belt". It got rather annoying and Cole wasn't all angel remember? She did have the temper of a demon and she **_REALLY_** (can I make it any clearer?) didn't like preps… or the human race, come to think about it. Cole could put up with them and everything, but they could not be more annoying if they tried and all their little habits and things like that were nothing short of disgusting.

"It's sold out where I got it." Cole stated and continued on her way down the street to avoid any other questions the girl might have.

She sighed in relief when the little prep walked back to the store she had come out of. Now where? She really had no where to go. The orphanage that had kept her while she was small had placed her in a small house and given her money for school, but she really didn't want to go back home. The wild spirit with in her felt cramped in there and longed to be free.

Cole finally decided upon going to the park, what else was there? She walked through the entrance and proceeded to a bench where she sat down and gazed at her bandaged arm. What lay beneath only she knew and that was how she wished to keep it.

Looking up, Cole realized that it had gotten dark. That didn't bother her. The night was like her sanctuary.

Suddenly there was a ruckus from a ways off. Four boys were walking toward her. The first was a boy with slicked back, jet black hair. She was guessing he was the leader by the way he carried himself. Next was a tall buy with odd orange hair… he just looked really weird. Then there was a boy with deep green eyes and long red hair. Cole could tell just by looking that he was cunning.

And last, the shortest of them was a boy with crimson eye and black hair. Hot and powerful, that was the only way Cole could thing to describe him. The thought made her shudder with excitement. He had to have a muscular body that was gorgeous beyond belief, but now it was covered. Damn.

A low, tiger like growl escaped her throat. It was a growl that one tiger might give to it's mate, a deep, soothing and seducing growl, but was a bit too loud for Cole's liking. She was afraid they might have heard, so she flew up the tree behind her with the speed of a cheetah, but it was too late.

"Did you see that?" She heard the orange haired boy question his friends.

"Yeah, but what was it?" The leader questioned.

The group walked to the base of the tree and stared up into sapphire eyes reflecting with light like a cat's.

"Whoa." The orange haired boy stated.

Cole hissed, baring her sharp fangs and leaped from the tree, landing on the ground a short ways from them. The headband had fallen off a moment before, revealing her striped cat ears and her tail flicked behind her.

"A demon." Yusuke stated.

"A demoness." Hiei corrected, unsheathing his katana.

Cole took that as a challenge and relaxed her body. The others did not understand this. The other demons would charge and attack with all their strength, but this tiger demoness had calmed herself.

For a moment Cole had let her demon half overwhelm her and take over for a moment, but now she was relying on the angel half to calm herself. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and relaxed every muscle in her body, coming out of her defensive state. She was able to talk peace now without threat.

"I'm sorry… You spooked me. I didn't think you would see me." She stated with her eyes still closed.

Hiei sheathed his katana and crossed him arms, seeing as she no longer posed a threat to them. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave her a perplexed look while Kurama just sighed and smiled. He figured he was going to have to do the talking.

"It's quite alright. We're sorry we surprised you." Kurama said with another smile.

The tigress slowly opened her eyes and looked them over. "Who are you?" She asked as her ear tilted to the side in a cute kitten-like fashion.

Yusuke took over from there. "I'm Yusuke, and this is Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei… former Spirit Detectives." He introduced, pointing to each in turn. "You…?" He questioned.

"… Cole… just Cole." She stated. These boys had actually once been famous and loved by many, despised by others, but still loved. Yet she is a forbidden child, one hated by all and loved by… none.

Kira: You know you wanna press the little button… the more reviews I get, the faster I write.

Samara: sigh She's lost it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kira: Hello all! This is the third chapter! Animegoddess12345 has inspired me to update this story quickly. **

**Samara: You do know that this is a very difficult feet. Kira has actually been motivated to update quickly! **

**Kira: -glare- you sound surprised…

* * *

**

"Cole is it…? Well, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Kurama stated with a little bow.

Wow… he bowed… to her… that was something knew.

"You… too?" Cole was at a loss of words at the moment. Her tail wrapped itself back around her waist and she cocked her ears. Indeed, she may have been speaking to Kurama, but she was looking at Hiei.

'God, his hot…' She thought to herself. He was probably an inch or so taller than she as well. Her ear twitched a bit as she thought again about the muscular chest and body that had to be under that shirt and mantel.

A blush spread quickly across her face as he looked at her. Cole turned her head hoping he didn't see her staring at him. That would be dreadful. This being before her had to be the object of every girl's dreams! She REALLY didn't want him to think she was strange or annoying… but it was kinda too late for that, huh?

"I'll just go. I'm sorry for interrupting your walk." Cole stated and before they could even say goodbye she was out of sight, vanished without a trace. Though really she had only made it to a tree a ways off using all the speed she could muster up.

"He was so hot…" She stated, talking to herself, "The hot bad boy, exactly hat every girl wants and would die to have… My god, Cole! You're being stupid! You are just a little forbidden child. Why would a guy like that go after you when he has all the other girls to choose from?" Yup, she was really talking to herself.

She sighed. "Well, at least today was a little different than other days."

But tomorrow everything would go back to the way it was before… right? This was a once in a lifetime thing and tomorrow would be another boring day without meeting any spirit detectives or seeing and hot boys. Just normal people and normal, annoying human boys… right? Of course.

Cole jumped from the tree and hurried home, walking in and shutting the door behind her. She lived in a small area. There were only a few other people that lived on her street. There was a forest behind her house. Who needed to go shopping when you could just catch your own food?

The tigress walked up the stairs with the stealth of a wild cat, an ancient hunter, and opened the door to her room stepping in. She flopped down on the bed with a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Cole, you made a fool of yourself." She said. "Oh well, it's not like you will ever see them again right?"

Letting those be her last words, she succumbed to sleep, letting it take her to a place for away from reality where she could do as she pleased and could love, a place were there are no forbidden children and everyone is welcome.

The next morning Cole awoke with the alarm clock buzzing in her ear. Go that thing could be so annoying!

She quickly picked it up and threw it across the room where it hit the wall and fell to the floor silenced.

Cole put a hand on her head with a groan.

"I hate school…" She muttered, getting up and going through her normal routine. Yep, another normal, nothing special, average day full of dull, boring crap that happens in peoples everyday lives

After getting dressed, Cole hurried out the door… only to back step back in this a pissed look on her face.

She looked over at the calendar on the wall…

Saturday.

Damn, all that rushing and getting up early for nothing.

Cole lazily went back upstairs and changed out of her school uniform and into some comfortable stuff a.k.a. a tight black tank top that showed off her stomach and some baggy black pants with a few chains going around her wait. Her tail was yet again twisted around her waist.

Much better. Now she was ready to go out seeing as she couldn't go back to sleep. So, she headed out the door.

As Cole walked down the street, her mind wondered back to the night before when she meet the spirit detectives. Her hands went behind her head as she looked at the sky, then… WHAM! She had run face first into something and been knocked back, falling down.

Cole looked up, rubbing her head, to see what she had run into only to see standing before her none other than the one and only badass fire apparition, Hiei glaring down at her…

* * *

**Kira: Alright, that seems like a good place to stop for now. Click the little button in the corner to see the next chapter!**

**Samara: In other words she means R&R. And don't forget the last r in that!**


End file.
